The Rival Next Door
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Dibalik sikap aneh dan konyolnya, ternyata Mort dan kawan-kawan menyimpan sejuta rahasia. Canon. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The Rival Next Door

NOTE: hehe, ini pertama kalinya aku buat fandom, jadi bahasanya rada-rada kaku sih, nggak kayak pas mbuat fanfict (kalo fanfict kan lebih gampang dibuat OOC). Yah, mirip novel terjemahan gitu. Ntar kalo ditambahin bahasa yang agak gaulan dikit pasti aneh, jadi bingung mau ngasih humornya dimana -,- ya udahlah, reviev aja buat yang udah mbaca fandom ini. Need ur critic desperately!

RATE: T

GENRE: Humor (err..kayaknya ga ada deh), Adventure (rada gaje & alay)

WARNING: gajeness, typo ancur, ga pake EYD, lebay, OOC + OON

SUMMARY: Bagaimana jika Mort, Julien dan Maurice itu bukan hanya sekedar geng mamalia aneh, tapi mereka juga ditugasi untuk menjadi mata-mata seperti para pinguin? Check this out! Don't forget to review :D

.

.

.

.

.

"Mort! Menjauhlah dari kakiku!" bentak Raja Julien saat Mort mulai memeluk kakinya.

"Tapi aku suka kaki Raja Julien~~" rengek Mort.

"Tidak...tidak...tidak. Maurice!" Raja Julien berteriak memanggil Maurice, padahal yang bersangkutan dari tadi sudah ada di depan Raja Julien.

"Ada apa, Raja Julien?"

"Singkirkan Mort dari kakiku!" Dengan sigap Maurice langsung menarik Mort dari kaki Raja Julien. Mort langsung menatap Raja Julien dengan '_puppy eye_'nya yang legendaris. Raja Julien yang sebenarnya tidak tahan terhadap benda-benda imut hampir tergoda untuk memeluk Mort. Tapi kegengsiannya membuat ia tidak jadi melakukannya dan malah memarahi Mort,

"Mort! Jangan tatap aku seperti itu!"

"Tapi..."

"Maurice! Bawa dia pergi" perintah Raja Julien lagi. Tanpa banyak cincong, Mort langsung digiring keluar oleh Maurice. Mort yang sedih berjalan lunglai tanpa melihat jalan. Tiba-tiba ia menubruk Marlene yang sedang membawa setumpuk kardus besar. Marlene langsung terjungkal dan kardus-kardusnya berjatuhan.

"Oh, Marlene! Maaf-maaf-maaf" jerit Mort panik sambil berusaha membereskan bawaan Marlene, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

"Tidak apa-apa Mort, biar aku saja" cegah Marlene sambil membereskan bawaannya. Mort hanya diam saja ngeliat Marlene sibuk sendiri. Setelah selesai, Marlene bertanya dengan keheranan,

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mort, apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Bukannya kamu biasanya sama Raja Julien dan Maurice?"

"Mmh...Raja Julien...Raja Juling, eh Julien marah sama aku" kata Mort pelan sambil menundukkan kepala. Marlene langsung menatapnya iba.

"Apa itu?" tanya Mort memecah keheningan sambil menunjuk kardus-kardus yang dibawa Marlene.

"Oh, ini? Ini persediaan senjata Skipper dan teman-temannya. Aku ditugasi oleh Rico uintuk membawa semua ini ke markasnya" terang Marlene. "Maaf Mort, aku tak bisa disini lebih lama lagi. Skipper membutuhkan ini secepatnya" ucap Marlene sambil bergegas pergi. Mort masih tetap diam sampai Marlene benar-benar hilang dari kejauhan. Setelah dirasa aman, ia langsung bersembunyi dan mengambil HT dari balik ekornya. Setelah tersambung, ia langsung memanggil seseorang,

"Disini Golden Mice, _copy_'

"Golden Mice, _copy_. Apa ada berita baru tentang mereka?"

"Kurasa mereka baru membeli persenjataan terbaru. Pistol semi-otomatis, dinamit, granat, dan senapan"

"Siapa pengirimnya?"

"Entahlah, tapi tadi kulihat banyak logo bertuliskan Arab. Mungkin dari Irak atau Afghanistan"

"Kerja bagus, Golden Mice. Sekarang tugasmu adalah menyelinap ke markas mereka dan pasang kamera tersembunyi dan penyadap. Aku ingin mengetahui cara kerja mereka secara langsung"

"_Copy that_. Apa ada yang lain, Sensei?"

"Sementara hanya itu dulu. Nanti kabari aku jika ada perkembangan terbaru. Selamat siang" Sejurus kemudian orang yang diseberang HT itu memutuskan sambungan. Mort hanya termangu mendengar perintah orang yang dipanggilnya 'Sensei' tadi kalau ia harus menyelinap kedalam markas para pinguin dan memasang kamera tersembunyi dan penyadap. Mort hampir setiap hari keluar-masuk markas mereka, tapi kalau memasang kamera tersembunyi dan penyadap? Bahkan dalam mimpi pun Mort tidak berani membayangkannya. Jangankan kamera, bungkus permen karet yang dimakan Mort semalam di balik lemari es saja dapat diketahui Skipper dengan mudah. Mort menghela nafas berat, mengingat tugas kali ini lebih sulit dari yang sebelumnya.

* * *

><p>"Huaah...aku capek dengan semua penyamaran ini! Dimana Mort?" keluh Raja Julien sambil melempar semua atribut aneh yang dipakainya ke hadapan Maurice. Maurice yang mengenakan jas lab itu kerepotan memunguti mahkota buah rajanya itu.<p>

"Mungkin sebentar lagi ia kesini. Bukankah ia sudah mendapat perintah dari Sensei?" tanya Maurice memastikan.

"Memang, dan seharusnya ia membicarakannya kepada kita! Bukankah hanya Mort yang dipercaya oleh Sensei untuk menerima kabar dari luar?"

"Iya sih..." Suara Maurice terpotong oleh suara derit pintu yang ada di samping. Saai itu mereka berdua sedang ada di markas bawah tanah, tepat dibawah 'singgasana' Raja Julien.

"Maaf aku terlambat..." kata Mort lirih saat ia memasuki markas itu.

"Mort! Dari mana saja kau? Ini sudah jam 2 malam!" teriak Raja Julien dan Maurice bersamaan.

"Maaf, tadi siang aku diberi tugas oleh Sensei. Dia bilang aku harus memasang kamera tersembunyi dan penyadap di markas mereka"

"Itu mustahil! Lalu bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Yah, tidak segampang itu sih, aku memasangnya saat mereka semua sudah tidur. Karena itulah aku sampai datang larut malam seperti ini dan tidak memberitahu kalian" kata Mort enteng. Raja Julien dan Maurice hanya ternganga.

"Ta-tapi...itu juga tidak mungkin! Kau tahu sendiri kan, mereka semua –terutama Skipper –bisa mendengar suara sekecil apapun, bahkan saai ia tidur!" sanggah Maurice.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah memyemprot gas kedap suara di seluruh ruangan. Mereka tidak akan bisa mendengar apapun, meskipun aku berteriak dengan toa"

"Tapi Rico kan bisa mencium bau semprotan itu! Dia pasti curiga dan membangunkan Skipper!"

"Kan sudah kubilang, selain Skipper, tidak ada orang, eh maksudku, pinguin yang bangun tengah malam"

"Bagaimana kalau Skipper sampai tahu saat ia mengecek esok harinya?" tanya Raja Julien khawatir. Mort hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah menyembunyikannya di tempat yang aman, yang bahkan mereka sendiri tidak menyadarinya! Oh sudahlah, bisakah kita melanjutkan pembicaraan ini esok harinya?" protes Mort sambil menguap. Raja Julien dan Maurice pun terdiam mendengar perkataan Mort.

"Oke,oke, selamat tidur, Mort. Oh iya, Mort, Julien, terima kasih atas kerjasamanya tadi siang. Akting yang bagus. Aku bisa mengerjakan penelitianku dengan lebih mudah" kata Maurice sebelum ia masuk kedalam laboratoriumnya. Mort dan Raja Julien mengangguk puas dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: The Rival Next Door

NOTE: maap banget buat para readers yang mungkin sempat kebingungan ya sama awalnya? Abis banyak yg nanyain fandom ini sebenernya udah selesai apa belum... u.u yah, I admit, aku emang agak lemah kalo soal pemotongan cerita (itu loh...yang ditengah2 cerita ada underline-nya) yang bisa membuat orang penasaran. Maunya sih skalian aku publish semuanya biar ga bingung, tapi author gaje ini lagi liburan tapi tanktop, eh maksudku laptopnya ketinggalan T_T oke deh, selamat menikmati chapter 2 =D

RATE: T

GENRE: Humor (err..kayaknya ga ada deh), Adventure (rada gaje & alay)

WARNING: gajeness, typo ancur, ga pake EYD, lebay, OOC + OON

SUMMARY: Bagaimana jika Mort, Julien dan Maurice itu bukan hanya sekedar geng mamalia aneh, tapi mereka juga ditugasi untuk menjadi mata-mata seperti para pinguin? CHAPTER 2 UPDATED! Check this out! Don't forget to review :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Euh...Skipper, apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh di ruangan ini?" tanya Kowalski sambil menguap. Saat itu mereka semua sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Hwaneh?" kata Rico bingung.

"Kurasa kau hanya belum mencuci mukamu pagi ini, Kowalski. Rico, siram dia!" perintah Skipper. Rico langsung berkumur dengan segelas air putih yang ada di hadapannya dan menyemburkannya ke wajah Kowalski. Penguin jenius itu langsung terbatuk-batuk.

"O-oke, Skipper, mungkin aku hanya sedikit ngantuk"

"Baiklah, silahkan dinikmati sarapannya~~~" kata Private riang, berusaha menyela pembicaraan antara Skipper dan Kowalski. Ia membagi-bagikan piring berisi _sandwich_ ikan sarden dan kopi ke teman-temannya.

"Oke prajurit, setelah sarapan, kita akan latihan lagi sampai jam satu siang. Setelah itu kalian bisa mengetes persenjataan kita yang baru"

"HWOREEEY!" jerit Rico gembira.

* * *

><p>"Unbelieveable...impossible..." gumam seseorang yang memelototi layar komputer sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Seseorang yang dipanggil 'Sensei' oleh anak buahnya itu terkesima oleh semua kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh sekelompok penguin di New York Zoo yang menyamar sebagai mata-mata. Ia tidak percaya, bahwa penguin-penguin yang dikiranya hanya bisa berenang dan makan ikan ternyata bisa melakukan hal-hal layaknya manusia dan bisa berperang juga. Tangannya langsung meraih HT yang ada di dekatnya dan memanggil seseorang.<p>

"Disini Sensei, _copy_"

"Sensei, _copy_. Ada apa?"

"Datanglah ke markasku malam ini. Bawa juga Ring Tail dan Scientist. Kita akan menyiapkan kejutan untuk para penguin itu..." kata Sensei sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

* * *

><p>"Kukira kau tidak sadar atas apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini" kata Kowalski tersenyum setelah mendengarkan percakapan antara Sensei dengan Golden Mice dengan penyadap. Ternyata tanpa disadari, Skipper dkk sudah memasang penyadap di HT Golden Mice.<p>

"Tentu saja aku sudah tahu dari awal, Kowalski. Kau kira untuk apa kita menyelinap kedalam markas ekor cincin untuk memasang kamera CCTV dan penyadap? Apa kalian semua mengira mereka itu hanyalah segerombolan mamalia aneh? Lalu untuk apa kita meletakkan robot diri kita sendiri di atas tempat tidur, seolah-olah kita masih tidur? Padahal kita kahu sendiri kan, kalau aksi kita itu takkan ketahuan oleh orang lain? Itu semua kulakukan agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan mereka. Bahkan aku sengaja menyuruh Marlene untuk membawa semua persenjataan kita agar mengundang perhatian Mort, dengan kata lain, Golden Mice"

"Jadi tadi pagi kau memang sengaja pura-pura tidak tahu dan menyalahkanku karena kamera CCTV di mata patung ikan milik Private itu akan merekam kita, iya kan?" tanya Kowalski memastikan.

"Tepat sekali, Kowalski. Kalau aku tidak menyuruh Rico untuk menyembur mukamu, mungkin kau semakin penasaran dan mendesakku untuk mencari tahu"

"Kau memang brilian, Skippah! Aku tidak menyangka, Mort yang imut dan menggemaskan itu ternyata adalah mata-mata seperti kita" kata Private murung.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bersedih, Private. Kenapa kita tidak mencoba untuk menyelinap kedalam markas 'Sensei' itu? Dia bilang mereka akan menyiapkan kejutan untuk kita"

"Aku suka kejutan!" jerit Private kegirangan.

"Kaboom?" tanya Rico sambil mengeluarkan dinamit dari mulutnya.

"Simpan itu dulu Rico, kita akan membutuhkannya sebagai kejutan balik untuk mereka" kata Skipper sambil tersenyum penuh misteri. "Oke Prajurit, kita bergerak malam ini!"

"Aye-aye, kapten!" teriak Private, Kowalski dan Rico bersamaan.

* * *

><p>"Menyerahlah, Mort! Atau harus kukatakan...Golden Mice?" bentak Skipper saat mereka mendobrak markas Raja Julien. Ternyata markas itu kosong melompong.<p>

"Loh? Dimana mereka, Skippah?" tanya Private kebingungan sambil menggeledah markas itu, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Kalau menurut perhitunganku, mungkin mereka sudah kabur saat kita menuju kemari" kata Kowalski mencoba memberi analisis.

"Sial!" Skipper menepuk jidatnya "Seharusnya aku tahu..."

"Ada apa, Skippah?"

"Mereka menjebak kitaaaaa..." Tiba-tiba lantai yang diinjak Skipper membuka dan Skipper terperosok ke dalam. Private, Rico dan Kowalski hanya melongo melihat dasar lubang yang gelap dan dalam itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Menyusullah kemari!" teriak Skipper dari kedalaman. Rico, Private dan Kowalski mulai meloncat satu-satu ke dalam lubang itu. Setelah sampai di sana, ternyata mereka ada di dalam terowongan bawah tanah yang panjang. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyusuri terowongan itu. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, mereka menemukan tangga ke atas. Saat sampai di atas, ternyata mereka ada di ruangan Alice yang kosong.

"Loh, kenapa kita ada di ruangan Alice, Skipper? Jangan-jangan Sensei yang dimaksud Golden Mice itu..." kata-kata Kowalski terputus saat ada 4 orang yang memasuki ruangan. Ralat, satu orang dan 3 hewan.

"Benar sekali, Kowalski. Seperti biasa, kau memang jenius" kata Alice sambil tersenyum sinis dan memandangi keempat penguin itu. Raja Julien, Mort dan Maurice mengekor di belakangnya. Tapi yang lebih mengagetkan, Raja Julien tidak memakai mahkotanya, Maurice mengenakan jas lab, dan Mort membawa HT. Terbongkarlah semua identitas mereka berempat selama ini. Julien sebagai pengalih perhatian, Maurice menjadi ilmuwan, dan Mort sebagai mata-mata.

"Ja-jadi...kau...Sensei...Alice..." kata Private gugup saking kagetnya. Rico langsung menganga lebar. Hanya Skipper yang berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Jadi kaulah dibalik semua ini. Tapi mengapa kau lakukan ini?"

"Aku tahu, sejak pertama kali kalian kesini, kalian bukanlah penguin biasa. Banyak peristiwa-peristiwa aneh yang terjadi sejak kalian datang, tapi aku tak punya cukup bukti kalau kalian yang melakukannya. Sampai akhirnya aku tahu tentang kukang-kukang ini" Alice menggendong Mort dan mengelus-elus kepalanya. Mort langsung bersandar di dadanya dan mengerang manja. "Diluar dugaan, mereka mau membantuku. Entah apa motifnya, tapi kurasa mereka juga membenci kalian. Itulah sebabnya mereka suka mengganggumu dan bertingkah aneh, itu semua dilakukan untuk mencari bukti-bukti tentang kegiatan kalian. Seperti inilah mereka yang asli, tanpa penyamaran seperti yang biasa kalian lihat"

"Cih...kukira kita bisa melakukan semua misi tanpa cela" cibir Skipper pelan. "Ternyata aku meremehkan seorang penjaga kebun binatang"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata begitu. Aku sering melihat kalian meluncur di balik punggungku saat kalian kabur dari kandang kalian, tapi aku berpura-pura tidak tahu. Kadang ruanganku atau gudang tiba-tiba berantakan dan komputerku menyala sendiri saat malam. Atau beberapa orang seperti pengunjung kebun binatang, tamu kehormatan bahkan dokter hewan tiba-tiba pingsan dengan bekas pukulan di kepala. Sekarang aku takkan melepas kalian sampai kalian kubawa ke pihak yang berwajib..."

"Tidak secepat itu, 'Sensei'" kata Skipper dengan nada mengejek. "Tim, serang!" Dengan cepat Kowalski, Private, dan Rico sudah siap di posisi hendak menyerang. Alice tersenyum sinis.

"Kau kira kelompok kecilku ini hanya pintar berakting ya? Serang mereka!" perintah Alice ke kedua kukang + satu lemur itu. Mereka langsung menyerang Skipper dkk tanpa basa-basi. Diluar dugaan, ternyata Raja Julien, Maurice dan Mort pintar bela diri. Serangan apapun yang dikeluarkan tim Skipper selalu dikembalikan sempurna oleh mereka. Sekarang Skipper melawan Raja Julien, Kowalski dengan Maurice, Private dan Rico dengan Mort. Pertarungan semakin seru. Tapi, dimana Alice?

"Itu dia!" teriak Skipper saat memergoki Alice yang hendak kabur "Rico, tangkap dia!"

"Kaboom?" tanya Rico sambil mengeluarkan dinamit dari mulutnya (waduh Rico, disaat-saat seperti ini kenapa masih sempat menanyakan hal itu sih?)

"Baik, baik, terserah! Tapi gunakan saja gas bius!" kata Skipper putus asa sambil bertarung. Rico langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan dan mendapati Alice sudah berada di ujung lorong dan akan membuka pintu keluar. Tanpa buang banyak waktu, Rico langsung mengeluarkan pistol yang berisi panah bius kecil, yang biasanya untuk menembak hewan-hewan buruan dalam keadaan pingsan. Dari jarak kira-kira 100 meter, Rico menembakkan pistolnya ke Alice yang sedang menunduk karena sedang membuka kunci pintu. Jlebb! Bokong Alice kena panah bius dan pingsan ditempat. Penguin penyedia peralatan perang dan ahli menembak jarak jauh sekaliber Rico memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi kemampuannya. Rico langsung menyusul Alice, mengikatnya dengan lakban, lalu ia menyeretnya kembali ke ruangan. Setelah sampai di dalan, ternyata Raja Julien, Mort dan Maurice sudah dilumpuhkan oleh Skipper dkk. Mereka terikat satu sama lain di tengah ruangan. Rico langsung menyeret Alice yang masih pingsan ke komplotannya.

"Kerja bagus, Rico" ujar Skipper puas sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Rico. Rico menyeringai bangga.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan, Skippah?"

"Kowalski, pilihan!" perintah Skipper. Kowalski langsung membuka notesnya dan mulai mencoret-coret.

"Kita bisa memindahkan mereka semua ke Kebun Binatang Hoboken"

"Tidak bisa, terlalu mencolok" tolak Skipper.

"Atau kita bisa menghilangkan memorinya, seolah-olah peristiwa ini tidak pernah terjadi bagi mereka"

"Ide brilian, Kowalski! Tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Private.

"Aku sempat punya alat untuk mengmbalikan memori ke masa lalu. Jadi akan kukembalikan ingatan mereka ke masa dimana mereka masih mengira kita hanya penguin biasa" jelas Kowalski. Skipper mengerutkan keningnya,

"Sempat punya? Lalu dimana alat itu sekarang?"

"Entahlah, karena kuanggap gagal jadi kubuang di gudang. Kalau kita beruntung, kita bisa menemukannya dan menggunakannya. Tapi kalau tidak..."

"Mereka akan menghubungi pemilik kebun binatang ini dan menceritakan semua tentang kita. Kita pasti dijadikan bahan penelitian karena dianggap berbahaya" potong Skipper. "Kowalski, Rico! Cepat kembali ke markas dan carilah alat itu sebelum mereka sadar!" perintahnya. Rico dan Kowalski mengangguk patuh dan meluncur ke markas mereka.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: The Rival Next Door

RATE: T

GENRE: Humor (err..kayaknya ga ada deh), Adventure (rada gaje & alay)

WARNING: gajeness, typo ancur, ga pake EYD, lebay, OOC + OON

SUMMARY: Bagaimana jika Mort, Julien dan Maurice itu bukan hanya sekedar geng mamalia aneh, tapi mereka juga ditugasi untuk menjadi mata-mata seperti para pinguin? Check this out! Don't forget to review :D

.

.

.

.

.

"Emm...Skippah" panggil Private saat Skipper masih hilir-mudik seperti setrika untuk mengawasi 'tawanan' mereka.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya, umm...aku...mempunyai kemampuan menghipnotis orang lain. Yah, untuk jaga-jaga kalau Rico dan Kowalski tidak bisa menemukan alat itu" aku Private ragu-ragu. Mendengar hal itu, Skipper langsung meloncat kaget dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Private.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang, dasar bodoh! Kalau kau terus terang dari tadi, waktu kita tidak akan terbuang percuma! HEERRRRGGGHHH" omel Skipper.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Skipper. Sebenarnya ini rahasia pribadiku dan aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu tentang ini. Tapi demi menyelamatkan teman-temanku, akan kulakukan segalanya. Masa' kau tidak tahu tentang ini, Skippah? Kukira kau orang yang sangat teliti"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat aku berusaha merajuk atau menarik perhatian orang lain, aku biasanya mengerjap-kerjap mataku untuk mendapatkan efek dramatis, kan? Kalau orang-orang bilang sih, _puppy eyes_. Padahal banyak orang yang tidak tahu kalau aku juga menggunakan kemampuan hipnotisku saat aku menatap mata orang lain" jelas Private. Mau tidak mau Skipper harus mengakuinya, karena selama ini Private selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan hanya dengan pasang tampang melas a.k.a _puppy eyes_ andalannya ke semua orang, bahkan Skipper sendiri yang dikenal paling tegas dan tanpa pandang bulu bisa 'lemah' terhadap kelebihan Private yang satu ini. Belum sempat Skipper berpikir lebih jauh, sudah ada dua titik berwarna hitam-putih sedang menuju kearahnya.

"Skipper! Maaf kami tidak berhasil menemukannya" kata Kowalski terengah-engah dan setengah ketakutan. Rico juga ikut-ikutan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kawan-kawan. Private bisa menghipnotis mereka"

"Private? Hip'notis?" tanya Rico keheranan.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan. Sekarang, Private, lakukan tugasmu" perintah Skipper. Private berjongkok menghadap Alice, Raja Julien, Mort dan Maurice yang masih belum sadar itu. Ia membisikkan semacam instruksi-instruksi ke mereka semua satu-persatu.

"Cepat! Lepaskan ikatan mereka dan tuntun Mort, Julien dan Maurice kembali ke kandangnya! Aku sudah menghipnotis mereka untuk mengikuti kalian. Cepat!" perintah Private. Ketiga penguin itu dengan sigap melepas ikatan tali itu dan menggenggam tangan tetangga yang sempat menjadi musuh mereka masing-masing. Maurice digandeng Kowalski, Mort dibopong Rico, dan Raja Julien diseret Skipper. Ketiga lemur itu pasrah saja dibawa oleh para penguin itu kembali ke kandangnya, karena mata mereka masih terpejam.

"Bagaimana dengan Alice?" tanya Skipper sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya. Lagipula, ini kan ruangannya. Aku tinggal mengubah posisi tidurnya sekarang menjadi seolah-olah dia ketiduran karena keletihan bekerja" kata Private sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi dan meja kerja yang penuh dengan tumpukan data-data kebun binatang.

"Oke Prajurit, akan kuserahkan semuanya padamu"

* * *

><p>"Auw...kepalaku sakit..." erang Raja Julien saat terbangun di singgasananya. Dilihatnya Mort dan Maurice juga melakukan hal yang sama.<p>

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tadi tidur sambil berjalan dan mengigau di kandang kami. Jadi kami membawamu kemari" ucap Skipper sambil tersenyum dan menatap kedua temannya.

"Ugh...me-mengigau? Bagaimana bisa? Tapi aku tidak mendengkur, kan, Penguin?" elak Raja Julien. Rico menggeleng penuh semangat.

"Tentu saja tidak"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang Raja Julien yang terhormat ini harus tidur dan kalian semua harus pergi" kata Raja Julien dengan angkuh –ciri khasnya.

"Baiklah. Selamat pagi"

* * *

><p>"Ouch...apa yang terjadi padaku..." keluh Alice sambil menggerutu. Kepanya terasa pusing sekali. Ia bangkit dari meja kerja yang sebelumnya dibuat tidur olehnya tadi, berusaha untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal. Tiba-tiba ia menjerit,<p>

"ADAAOOOWWWW! PANTATKU! PANTATKU TERTUSUK JARUM!"

Sembari Alice sibuk dengan jarum bius Rico yang masih nyangkut di pantat Alice, Private langsung meloncat keluar dari ruangan itu. Ternyata Skipper, Rico, dan Kowalski sudah ada di depannya, menunggu Private.

"Kerja bagus, Prajurit" puji Skipper sambil menahan tawa. Private tersenyum bangga. Dilihatnya Kowalski dan Rico sudah sakit perut saking banyaknya tertawa.

"Mulai sekarang kita tidak akan diganggu oleh tetangga yang usil dan kita masih bisa melakukan aksi tanpa harus bersembunyi dari Alice lagi" tambahnya penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

FIN~~

**A/N**: Gimana? Bagus nggak? Apa malah gaje? Atau enggak nyambung? Silahkan direview sebanyak-banyaknya, review yang paling menarik akan mendapat piring cantik loh~ *slapp*

Oke, sekarang serius lagi. Yah, maap buat semua yang udah review kalo kalian sedikit kecewa ngeliat alurnya terlalu cepat dan rada ga nyambung (misal: kenapa Alice bisa berbicara dengan hewan? Kenapa Alice a.k.a Sensei di awal cerita menanyakan asal senjata para penguin, padahal dia kan bukan siapa-siapa? de el el). Terus juga endingnya yang kurang greget *hiks hiks srot* dan deskripsi yang nggak perlu masih saja bermunculan disini. Kosakataku dalam menulis cerita juga terbatas banget ToT. Wahai para author senior yang baik hari, maukah anda mengajariku cara membuat cerita yang bagus? -w-

Oiya, maksih juga untuk semua yang udah ngikutin fanfict gaje ini dari awal sampai akhir, kayak **mac skipper**, **Private2Kowalski** (you guys are rock! cuma buat 1 fandom & langsung meledak di pasaran! XDDD) dan **Azalea Ungu **(makasih kritiknya :DD sayang banget kakak ga buat fandom juga). Kalian semua mau memencet tombol fav story/author ini jadi salah satu favorit kalian, padahal kemampuanku masih dibawah kalian semua, sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH BANYAK :D

Semua masukan kalian akan kuperbaiki di fandom berikutnya~ jangan lupa di-R&R ya ^^


End file.
